The present disclosure relates to a display input apparatus and an image forming apparatus that includes the same.
Conventionally, as a display input apparatus, an operation panel is known which is installed in image forming apparatuses such as a multi-functional machine and the like. Such an operation panel accepts setting operations for functions such as a copy function, a fax function and the like that are incorporated in an image forming apparatus. For example, when accepting a setting operation for an incorporated function, the operation panel displays a screen for accepting the setting operation.
An image forming apparatus such as a multi-functional machine has a plurality of functions for which a setting value can be changed. Accordingly, there is a case where a screen for accepting setting operations for incorporated functions has a tree-like layer structure for every function.
In this case, the operation panel first displays the uppermost layer screen. For example, the uppermost layer screen is a screen that accepts a selection operation for selecting a desired function of the plurality of functions. And, upon accepting a selection operation on the uppermost layer screen, the operation panel shifts to the next layer screen where to accept a necessary setting operation. Here, for example, the operation screen accepts a setting operation for setting a value for an incorporated function. In the meantime, even thereafter, if there is a screen on a layer more downward than the screen in current display and it is necessary to accept a setting operation on the screen, the operation panel repeats a shift to downward layer screens and acceptance of setting operations on the screens after the shifts.
Usually, the screen displayed by the operation panel is provided with a screen switchover button for switching the display screen to a one-more downward layer screen. And, if the screen switchover button in the screen is operated, the operation panel switches the display screen to the one-more downward layer screen.
Here, there is a case where a user wants to confirm what a first downward layer screen on a one-more downward layer than the screen in current display is like. In this case, by operating the screen switchover button (which corresponds to the first downward layer screen) disposed in the screen in current display, it is possible to confirm the first downward layer screen (possible to display the first downward layer screen).
However, in a case where the user wants to confirm a second downward layer screen on a still one-more downward layer than the first downward layer screen, it is necessary to additionally operate a screen switchover button (which corresponds to the second downward layer screen) disposed in the first downward layer screen; accordingly, the number of operations increases, which is onerous and inconvenient for the user. Especially, in a case where there are a plurality of the second downward layer screens and the user wants to confirm two or more screens of the plurality of the second downward layer screens, it is necessary to repeat, many times, the operation for switching from the first downward layer screen to the second downward layer screen and the operation for returning from the second downward layer screen to the first downward layer screen; accordingly, the convenience becomes worse.